The Only Certainty
by Brucas-causelivingsnotenough
Summary: "A ship in a port is safe, but that is not what ships were made for." They shouldn't be together, they risk everything to be together - their reputation, their friends and their lives. Romeo and Juliet inspired.
1. Prologue

Prologue

It wasn't the first time that she had found herself in this position. Once again she had to wait for his arrival. She cursed him when he was late. He was always late.

As if to prove her wrong a black corvette pulled alongside her. He obviously wasn't to be discreet tonight, otherwise he would've brought another car; a car that would fit in with the quiet streets of Tree Hill. It slowed to a stop; the passenger door was perfectly aligned with where she was stood.

As she took the time to debate whether or not she was actually going to get into the car, he had swung the door open. She took a deep breath before she put a foot inside and lowered herself into the seat.

No matter how many times she had been in his, car it always impressed her. The comfort of the leather and the way it smelt just like him had a habit of making her smile.

His foot harshly pressed down on the gas pedal and the car shot forward, leaving her thoughts behind her. She glared at him throughout the acceleration, and looked away when she saw him curl his lips up into a smirk. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

He continued on at his speed, glad to have her show some sort of emotion in his presence; as opposed to the closed book that she had become recently.

"Slow down," she sighed. Her tone made it clear that it wasn't a question but a demand. He shot her a look from across the car, yet did as she had told him to, and gently eased his foot off the accelerator.

"Oh, so you haven't become a mute?" He shot back at her, his mouth still bent in a crooked smile, as looked at her properly for the first time since she had entered the car.

Her hair was pulled back loosely. It was obvious that she had used the excuse of being tired to get away from her family. It was an excuse that she had perfected; she'd told him how she would slip away claiming she needed to rest, returning downstairs to make a brief appearance in her pyjamas just to fool them. Not once had she been caught out.

A loose red vest top covered her top half, whilst jeans were on her legs. He couldn't help but bite his lip as he took in her overall appearance – god she was beautiful. She still took his breath away as much as the first time he had seen her; he found a smile creeping onto his face as he thought of the memories in the past.

When her brown eyes met his blue ones, he noticed the familiar spark had left. A dull look had settled in the place of the cheery glint that he had fallen in love with. As he looked into her eyes he couldn't help the ache in his heart; he'd caused the change in her.

All the drama, the pain and the heartache that had been caused since their paths had collided had pushed their love aside. It had forced them both to grow up and consider the danger they put themselves in by being within a mile of each other.

Her lips formed a small smile up at him. She was desperate to pull her gaze away from his piercing blue eyes, yet at the same time she wanted to lose herself completely in them like she used to.

His eyes were one of the only things that hadn't changed in the time that she had known him. His hair had grown longer, his usual buzz cut had outgrown. In happier times she loved to run her hands through it, to tangle her fingers in as she would pull his mouth down onto hers.

The rest of him had appeared to have grown up, his handsome face was now much more defined than when they first began. His childish baby face had vanished a while back.

Their eyes continued to search the others, begging for answers, pleading with each other to find away to destroy the distance that was between them,

"Luke," she yelled frantically. A horn blared and cut through the silence. It was quickly followed the screech of brakes. He swerved the car out of the way of the oncoming truck. Looking at her had distracted him from the dimly lit roads.

The car had slowly drifted into the centre of the road and into the path of a red lorry which hurtled towards them. Once they were out of danger, he relaxed back into his seat, and pushed his head back against the headrest.

"Sorry," he said as he gave her a sheepish smile. There was a small glint in his eyes, as he grinned across at her like a small child that had just been caught doing wrong by their mom. She just shook her head at him before she rolled her eyes.

"God, you're such a brooder Luke. Focus on the road from now on, yeah?" She let out a short laugh, glad that some of the tension between them had left the car due to their near miss.

"As opposed to you who's on a constant high right Cheery?" He laughed with her, glad to catch a glimpse of the dimples that had missed for far too long.

Shortly after, he stopped the car outside a shabby motel. He pulled the keys out of the engine and he reached for the handle. He ran his other hand through his hair before he scratched his head and looked over at her.

"The places you take me are just getting classier," she muttered. She sighed as she got out of the car at the same time as he did, and walked around and met him at the bonnet, before they headed in the direction of the entrance.

As he pushed the double doors open, his hand found its way to the bottom of her back, and rested there gently. She found it incredible how his touch still managed to bring her immediate comfort, and as his fingertips brushed over the bare skin between her jeans and top she felt a spark spread throughout her body.

He looked down and smiled as if he sensed the warmth he was giving her and she smiled meekly back at him; he had always had the ability to read her like a book. She turned away from him and took a step forward, out of his arms reach and towards the reception desk.

"Double room for the night?" Brooke asked as she rested her hand against the desk and looked at the woman that sat on the other side. A lit cigarette rested in an outstretched hand. She took a long drag, and looked the two of them over before she began to answer.

"Name?" She demanded quickly, as she turned in her chair and reached for one of the keys and placed it on the desk in front of her. She picked up a pen and flicked through a few pages until she found a blank one.

"Romeo and Juliet," the blonde smirked as he walked up behind her. He pressed his body against the back of hers and rested his hand on top of hers. He grinned as he was reminded of the way that her body fitted perfectly against his own.

"Romeo and Juliet?" The woman let out a short laugh and looked up at the two of them. She shook her head at the young couple. Lucas reached into his pocket and pulled a wad of cash out. He placed it on the desk next to the key and raised his eye brow at the woman as if daring her to challenge him once more.

Everywhere they went they knew it was too risky to give their real names, Lucas Scott and Brooke Davis shacking up for the night would quickly spread around the town.

"Romeo and Juliet it is then, have a nice night." The woman replied and scribbled something down into the notebook. He smirked happily, his arrogance shining through as he stood upright and pulled Brooke with him.

He entwined his fingers with hers and he led her down the hall and found the number that matched their key. He opened the door and pulled her through.

As soon as he'd managed to shut the door behind them, he pinned her up against the wall and roughly kissed her. He left lingering kisses on her lips, as he moved to her neck and began to kiss the skin just below her ear.

"Luke," she pushed him firmly but not hard enough. His body still pressed against hers and he let out a growl in response as he began to kiss her softer. He trailed his tongue down her jaw and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Stop," she pushed him harder this time. It created a gap between them that she took advantage of. She walked away from him and sat down on the bed. "You said you wanted to talk, talk to me."

Her arms crossed in front of her body. It was never a good sign and he realised it would be an uphill battle to put her back on his side; on their side. He took a step towards her and slowly crouched down so that he looked up at her.

She avoided his gaze. She knew that if she looked into his eyes she would fall apart. Rejecting his kiss had been one of the hardest things she had had to do. However if she continued this relationship, it would prove to be too difficult on her broken heart.

She flicked her eyes around the room and realised she'd been in this position too many times. Just the two of them locked away in a seedy motel room for the odd night here and there. Some of them were bigger than this one, some smaller and some a similar size.

"Look at me Pretty Girl," he whispered and once again, as soon as her eyes met his, she knew she wouldn't be able to look away. She felt herself losing all of her inner battles as she stared into his eyes, begging him to save her from it all.

"I love you Brooke Davis," he smiled as he took her hands in his and rested them on her knees.

He never allowed his eyes to break the connection with hers. He constantly stared up at her and prayed that she would forget about the argument they had had that afternoon. He hoped she would forget about what she told him about how they were over and that nothing would ever happen between them again.

"What if love isn't enough Lucas?" Tears began to spill out of her eyes and she saw his eyes glaze over. She knew he was about to cry. She pulled her hand out of his and stood up. She quickly crossed over to the other side of the room.

"What if it is and you just won't give us a chance?" He shot back. He wanted his words to sting just as much as hers had. She was always the same, the second she would begin to break and show him how insecure she was, she'd put the walls back up.

"Give us a chance? Lucas I'm with you every chance I get. I'm the one who is always on the time. I spend hours waiting on that sidewalk just on the off chance that _you_," she pointed at him, her features twisted as she glared at him. "That _you_ would actually want to come and see me."

"I come and see you every chance I can and you know it," Lucas stood up and raised his voice to the same level as hers. "Maybe, maybe I'd be around you a lot more if you weren't always surrounded by guys. Maybe if you weren't with Nathan Lee all the fucking time I might be with you more."

He cursed but instantly regretted it as he saw the hurt look flash across her face. He wanted to hold her instead of argue and he put his arms down softly. Prepared to take a step towards her and promise her everything would be okay, he quickly halted when he saw the anger still clear in her eyes.

"Nathan? I should have known that you would make this all about Nathan. Wake up Lucas, this is about us. If there is anyone else involved maybe it's your precious Peyton." She spat, as she grabbed the telephone of the stand and threw it at him.

He ducked it and watched it fly over his shoulder and hit the wall behind him before it bounced back and landed on the floor. He looked back towards her and glared.

"Peyton? This is all about Peyton? What the fuck is your problem Brooke? Peyton is my _friend_. She's a family friend and that is all. I never pretend to be with her like you and your dearest Nathan." He sent back as he lent back against the wall, ready to duck at anything else that might fly his way.

"This is my point Lucas. All we ever do is argue. We never talk anymore Lucas. We're not anything anymore. We're just two people trying to hold onto something that clearly wasn't that great." She whispered. She knew that every word she had just said had broken his heart even more.

"Not that great? Everything about us was amazing Brooke. It can still _be_ amazing. God before I met you I felt like I was blind and now I can see. I felt like I'd never heard anything until I heard you say my name." His tone instantly dropped to a softer one as he walked over to her and took both of her hands in his once more.

"It's too dangerous Luke," she whispered. Her hands held onto his for dear life. She was scared that if she was to let go, he would disappear and she'd never see him again.

"A ship in port is safe, but that is not what ships are made for." He quoted as pulled her closer towards him. Their faces were millimetres apart as she stared into his eyes. His warm breath hit her face and caused her whole body to tingle.

"Promise me this will work Lucas?" She whispered, tears flowed down her face as she pushed her lips softly against his. He returned it gently, as his hands let go of hers and moved to her sides. He held her body so tightly for the fear that she'd change her mind and flee.

"Within you I lose myself; without you I find myself wanting to be lost again." He smiled as he walked backwards. He sat down when he felt his knees hit the back of the bed and pulled her down on top of him. His love for her was his only certainty.


	2. Contagious Chemistry

_So i know it's official that i suck at updating but things got pretty hectic for a while with my now exboyfriend and then my birthday - finally! And i'm mid a-levels at the moment as well, i know that's not good enough really but i do really suck. I've had a few recent reviews on this story that inspired me enough to bang out this chapter rather quickly. I know it's not as a good as it should be but hopefully it will improve from here. My last exam is tuesday so i promise to have updated another one by the end of the week, anyone with a preference as to which one to update write it on here and the one with the most will get updated! :) Sorry!_

* * *

"Why are we here again?" Lucas sighed as they made their way through the crowded party, weaving in and out of people and colliding with the occasional one or two. Finally reaching their destination of the bar they each ordered in turn before facing the party, it seemed like anyone who was a someone at Tree Hill High was attending.

"We're here to gatecrash, fuck things up." Clay smirked back at him, although it was difficult to read his exact expression through the red mask that covered his face.

"Fuck things up how exactly Spiderman?" The brunette with them chuckled as he looked the usual arrogant Clayton Evans up and down in his red lycra suit.

"I wouldn't get so cocky if I was you Robin, at least I'm a superhero in my own right and not just a sidekick." The blonde bounced back, satisfied as he took a sip of his drink.

"And what would be so bad about being my sidekick Evans?" Lucas grinned at the other two, his face covered in black face paint underneath the heavy black mask of Batman. Personally he thought he'd lucked out, everyone knew that Batman was probably the best vigilante.

"Easy on the name calling Batman, god, only Davis would think to have a fancy dress party." Clay rolled his eyes, in his eyes fancy dress parties had gotten lame right when at his own party someone had cloned his costume, that someone being an uninvited Nathan Lee.

"You aware she's probably only made fancy dress party to bait us into coming right? We need to be more careful if we want to avoid getting caught on their side of town," Jake sighed as finished his pint and turned to put the glass down on the bar.

"Let's split up, we'll be less noticeable individually." Lucas sighed, he'd rather be at home with the girls but both he and the guys had been forced out of the house by his father with a strict order to steal files out of Richard Davis' office. Files which would presumably let his father know of what the Davis's had been up to whilst he had been away on business.

"Meet round the back at midnight, we don't want to be here for too long." Jake nodded as he moved into the crowd which appeared to be heading upstairs, the blonde watched Clay drift into the dance floor before heading towards the hallway.

The extravagant house was packed full of teenagers, clearly everyone in the school bar 'their side' had been invited. It wasn't unusual however, that's the way it had been on every single party ever thrown.

"Davis you're so badass," he heard the familiar laugh of his brother echoing down the hall. Pulling open a door and forcing himself into the combined space of what was clearly a closet, he wasn't quite ready to see daddy's bastard son just yet.

As if on cue Nathan swung around the corner seconds after Lucas had hid, in the predictable Gladiator costume that allowed him to get the body he worked so hard for at the gym out and on show. His partner in crime happened to have disappeared though, making Lucas wonder what the girl he despised so much would be wearing.

"You going to remove yourself from the closet anytime soon Scott?" He turned to find Anna Taggaro staring through the gap in the door back at him, smirking at her slightly he pushed the door to and walked out.

"How'd you know it was me?" He shook his head; it was pointless to deny that he was not himself. Not when the girl in front of him happened to know him so well, probably too well for someone who had yet to pick a side in this town.

"Please, I'm no fool Sco-" she scolded before she was interrupted.

"I'm under strict instructions that I must be referred to as Batman at all times tonight, so if you want this conversation to continue please obey the rules now my favourite Red Indian." He winked at her through the costume, causing her to giggle somewhat.

"What are you doing here Luc... Batman?" She reworded her sentence after seeing his eyes cloud over at the mention of his real name.

"Here to do my duty Taggaro, not that you'd know anything about that stuck on neutral would you." Lucas smirked at her as he began to manoeuvre himself across the empty hallway, her eyes staying locked on him at all times.

"And what motive do I have to pick a side? I get treated rather well by both you and Davis, I'd say if anything swinging neutral is the way forward." She teased as she skipped across to where he stood, laughing as she imagine the frown on his forehead.

"Okay, I'll let you in on a little secret before I disappear to use the little girl's room." She whispered as she leant up against him and pulled his mask back slightly, "You're my favourite." She winked as she ran off up the stairs and out of sight, leaving him laughing.

It was a well known fact that the Taggaro's would always remain neutral; with their father being the mayor they had little other choice. Saul Taggaro was caught in the middle of every argument that happened in the quiet town of Tree Hill, the only trouble that ever plagued the streets was when the Scott's and Davis's had a brawl.

He turned away from the stairs, hoping that the door to the study would become clear. The Davis household was a maze to him; having only ever snuck in under strict instructions on very rare occasions, trying to navigate himself around was a nightmare.

"What you looking for Batman?" He spun back around on his feet and saw his female counterpart, Batgirl making her entrance down the stairs. He smirked as he admired the way the material clung to her figure, the long boots riding up her thigh.

"Now that would be telling," he chuckled as she walked down the stairs. He didn't know the girls name but he was aware the she was incredibly hot, he was more than certain that she was aware of it too.

"So who's the villain hidden under the mask?" She cocked her eyebrow in an attractive manner, shooting him a teasing look.

"That also would be telling," he couldn't help but flirt back. Who cares if his dad would go crazy at him for not finding the files, there was a good chance Clay or Jake would manage it. He knew he'd go crazy if he didn't get himself a bit of Batgirl tonight.

"You aren't giving much away are you mysterious man," the brunette said as she finally stood opposite him, the gap between them decreasing.

"And what name do you go by during the day Batgirl?" Lucas grinned, ignoring the cheesy line he'd just given her. Lifting his hand up tuck a piece of her hair back behind her ear, running his fingertips down her arm as he stared into her eyes.

She surprised him by moving her body closer to his, gently pushing herself into him before leaning up towards him.

"Now that would be telling," she whispered before pushing him back and sauntering away. Her hips swaying from side to side in a provocative manner, her final teasing act. He groaned as her lost sight of her as she disappeared into the crowd, his job of the night coming back to him as he slowly began to move up the stairs.

Searching around the upstairs floor was almost as tricky as manoeuvring around downstairs, although being upstairs meant that he had the advantage of not bumping into as many people. He had tried the majority of the rooms, a large percent of them were already occupied with his classmates.

He wondered around for a while, try the occasional door handle before he came across one that wouldn't open. Pushing down on it hard with his weight he tried to force it open, slowly pulling a pick and tension wretch out of his pocket he began to pick the lock.

"Have you got in?" He heard Clay call to him as he ran down the corridor, sprinting towards his best friend.

"Wait a minute," Lucas sighed as he patiently waited for the slight click, grinning up at his friend he slowly pushed the door open. As they walked through the door it became clear that they'd entered Richard Davis's office, rows upon rows of files sat on the many shelves around the room.

"Luke, someone's coming." Clay whispered harshly as he looked back out down the hall to see someone approaching the office. "Shit, we've been spotted." Clay groaned as Lucas indicated for him to hide under the desk, away from whoever was about to enter the office.

"Batman, what are you doing in here?" He heard the familiar raspy voice of 'Batgirl' as she entered the room, he briefly thought about how he would get himself out of this situation.

"I was just looking for the toilet, I guess this isn't it?" He questioned in a timid manner, his father had taught him to be manipulative from a young age, god bless Dan Scott. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other as he shot her a crooked smile, knowing his plan had worked when she beckoned him out the door.

"You just ought to be lucky that Davis didn't catch you, I hear her family is rather protective over this office." She smirked as he followed her out of the door, standing close behind her as she shut the door behind her.

"You close to Davis?" He whispered as he remained still, her body backed up against the door with his moving closer to hers. She smirked as she pushed his body backwards and began to walk away from him and down the stairs, looking back over her shoulder at him.

"How close can anyone be to anyone in this town?" She questioned him and he felt himself agree, the twisted town of Tree Hill meant that you had few allies and many enemies. Being a Scott he was more than aware of the hatred felt towards him on this side of the town, aware that the owner of this house would love to run him down if he had the chance.

"You sound like you're pretty central to all the drama, what life would be like to be a Scott or a Davis." He smirked as they reached the bottom of the stairs; he waited for her next move. Wondering if she'd drag him on the dance floor or just leaving him hanging like before.

"How about you go get me a drink and we'll forget all the depressive talk of Scott's and Davis's?" She winked as she shrugged of his comment, grabbing his hand in hers and pulling him towards the bar direction.

"Batman," he heard Jake call and spun around to face his voice.

"Broody, I thought you were getting me a drink." He heard the girl behind him protest and he turned around to face her, a grin planted on his face. She had her hands on her hips and shot him a challenging look as he smirked at her once more.

"I've got to go find my friend, tell him I'm preoccupied." Lucas winked at her as he placed one of his hands on top of hers, rubbing her palm lightly with his fingertips. "How about you grab some drinks and then I'll meet you upstairs?"

"Upstairs? You think you're going to get lucky?" She raised her eyebrow arrogantly, a move she'd clearly been working on for a while as she had it down to perfection.

"We could just talk if that's what you really want..." Lucas trailed off, hoping she might leave him with her name.

"Nice try, I might meet you in the hallway in a few minutes if you're lucky." She bit her lip as she took a step closer to him so their bodies were pressed tight together, she could taste the peppermint in his breath.

"I'm Batman, of course I'm lucky." He laughed as her mouth came dangerously close to his, so close he could practically taste the alcohol she'd previously consumed.

"Is that so?" She whispered so quietly that he wouldn't have had any idea she'd even spoke if he hadn't been gazing at her lips longingly, imagining how soft they'd feel against his own. He didn't have to wait long to find out as the second he nodded his head arrogantly she'd lent up and pushed them against his.

Their mouths locked together in a fiery kiss that isn't common amongst strangers but more the more passionate of lovers, both of them trying to take in the other completely. She pulled back when air became a necessity however she didn't have long to regain as his lips trailed up from her collarbone and back on her mouth as if he was a man starved.

They moved together perfectly until she realised that she was kissing a stranger, a boy she'd met only an hour ago at the earliest. Pulling away she smiled awkwardly at him, the confident mask she wore cracking under the intensity of his eyes. Pulling back she untwined her body from his before swiftly exiting, the pressure that his gaze put on her becoming too much.

"What the hell was that Luke?" He heard Jake hiss in his ear and he spun round to find his friend stood close behind him, the blonde shrugged nonchalantly. Not wanting to share the moment with anyone but to keep it private and exclusive to just the two of them, he had the sudden urge to find her but had to let it go as Jake had already begun to steer him out of the room.

"Where are we going?" Luke turned to his friend who all but marching them out of the Davis house and down the path, "We're not leaving Clay behind surely." Lucas protested as he grabbed hold of Jake's shoulder and spun him back around.

"Don't cause a scene Lucas; I heard a rumour running around that Lucas Scott was at Brooke Davis's party. There is no way we can go back in their now, we have to get away from this side of town and dump the costumes as soon as we can." Jake sighed as he began walking away again down the path, looking over his shoulder only to make sure that Lucas was following him.

"But what about Clay? We can't just leave him in the devil's house; he was in the study stealing the files before I came downstairs!" Lucas protested once more, unable to tear his mind of her for a second to begin to worry about his best friend. He couldn't help but feel foolish that he hadn't even learnt her name or got any method of contacting her sorted, but then again he hadn't expected that kiss to make him feel like this.

"Clay got out of there a while back; you'd know that if you'd checked your phone Scott." Jake sighed as the two of them climbed into one of Clay's many cars; the guy was obsessed with any vehicle as long as it had four wheels. He had top of the range cars such as his Aston Martin, Dodge Viper and his precious Mercedes yet he also had what he called his 'undercover cars,' which to everyone else were typical Ford's, Vauxhalls and so on.

Tonight they'd chosen to take one of his black Vauxhall Astra's which had tinted windows, perfect for a quick getaway. Lucas had jumped in the driver's seat and the two of them began racing across town, stopping only down a narrow side street to dump their costumes into someone's trashcan. Lucas looked down at the mask, wondering if he'd recognise Batgirl next time he saw her without a mask, surely sharing something that intimate would cause him to notice her immediately.

Hearing Jake pip the horn of the car he dropped the mask into the trash before replacing the lid over the top and jumping back in the car, quickly slamming his foot on the acceleration and tearing up the quiet streets of Tree Hill.

* * *

"So did Princess Brooke have a good birthday?" She looked up from her bed to find her best friend walking across the room towards her; she always found it funny how out of place Nathan looked in her all pink bedroom. Her favourite six foot four athlete just didn't seem to fit in with the pink walls and the light pink carpet, it always made him look kind of awkward, even if he had been coming into her room since he was seven years old.

"I did indeed Captain Lee," Brooke responded with the nicknames they'd be using all the way through their childhood. The brunette scooted over on the bed to make room for him to plonk himself down next to her; she was hoping he planned on staying with her until she was asleep at the very least.

"If you enjoyed it so much how come you're up here tucked up and ready for bed reading," he lifted up the cover of the magazine and rolled his eyes. "Vogue instead of downstairs drinking yourself stupid, or even up here with someone?"

"I just felt a little tired of it all, I heard a rumour that Scott showed. I thought he'd have got bored with crashing our parties by now," Brooke sighed as she let out a yawn and rolled over to rest her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah I heard that too, it's probably just because his parties all suck." Nathan smirked; he always knew exactly how to cheer her up. Especially when it came down to the asshole that was Lucas Scott, he had this extraordinary way to make everyone feel bad about themselves, everyone but Nathan.

"I met a guy tonight Nathan," Brooke couldn't help but spit it out after the conversation had left the depressing topic of the Scott's.

"You met a guy? Well now that really is a surprise Brookie Cookie..." Nathan teased as he trailed off, laughing as Brooke hit him hard on the chest with her tiny fist, clearly in attempt to hurt him. Yet a punch of Brooke merely felt like she was trying to tickle him which made her more frustrated, especially so when he began to tickle her sides.

"If you don't let go of me then you won't hear my story!" She whined as she dodged out of his way for the final time before settling back down on his chest, his arm wrapped protectively around her.

"Go on then Miss, tell me the story of your conquest." He grinned as he probed for more information of the brunette, he didn't like the thought of Brooke getting all excited over a boy, she was his. He didn't want to see her reduced to tears and heartbroken as he knew many girls ended up after a relationship, he'd caused enough girls pain to know that they were a fragile species.

"I don't know his name," she couldn't help herself but smile as she remembered his blue eyes starting at her so intensely through his mask, she blocked out Nathan's groan of disapproval. "He was witty; we had great conversation followed by the best kiss of my life Nathan. It was so crazy," Brooke continued to put herself back into the situation she'd be in only hours ago.

"I take that offensively you know, can you not remember who your first kiss was?" He grinned at her as he tried to lighten the mood and steer the conversation away from the new man in his princess's life.

"Oh, well of course no kiss could compete with that one. I loved my first kiss," she giggled as she wrapped her body closer in his, cuddling up to the warmth of Nathan Lee. The only boy that could provide her with comfort and make her feel safe and secure away from the trouble of Tree Hill.

"Ah, of course no one else could. Not meaning to brag dear Davis but my kissing capabilities are quite extraordinary, I'm clearly a born natural." Nathan smirked as he dropped a cocky line and allowed her to hit him gently.

"You're so bigheaded; you can tell you're related to Lucas Scott." Brooke raised her eyebrow at him teasingly and he scowled down at her, his eyes gone cold.

"Don't even joke about that Davis," he groaned as he nipped at her sides before stretching and jumping off the bed. "I'm going to go make sure everything's under control downstairs and have another brief look for the asshole, you stay here and don't take up all the bed cause I want my half." He grinned as opened the door and shut it gently behind, leaving Brooke alone with her thoughts once more.

She rose from the bed and pushed open the balcony doors and welcomed the fresh air as she stood outside, the feeling that something huge was about to change couldn't be shaken. She'd kissed many guys before, she'd even kissed other guys tonight yet she'd never shared a kiss so urgent and intense. She'd never shared a kiss with someone that made her feel this giddy and at the same time sick to the stomach that there was a possibility that she'd not kiss him again.

Staring at the moon she wondered why he'd had to dash off, what his name was and wished she'd had the sense to pull of his mask so that she would be able to recognise his face. Yet the mystery of it all was romantic, she couldn't help but smile as she thought of him and she knew she'd always look back at her eighteenth birthday fondly

* * *

"What are you doing sat out here on your own?" He heard his best friend giggle as she came out and sat on the decking next to him, the garden stretching out in front of them until it reached the sea. He could see their private stretch of beach at the bottom of the garden and suddenly rose to his foot, deciding to take a walk.

"Fancy a walk?" He grinned as he grabbed her hand a pulled her up to her feet, wrapping his arm around her shoulder as they began to walk down the garden path. The cool night breeze was refreshing after such a warm day.

"So what's got your head in the clouds? 'Cause I'm pretty sure it's not the fact that Clay managed to find those files for your father." Haley smiled as she looked up at her blonde best friend, he grinned back at her and let out a big breathe.

"I met a girl tonight, she seemed pretty cool." Lucas beamed as he was unable to keep it contained within himself any longer, his chest felt like it was about to burst if he kept it a secret.

"Peyton will disappointed about that," Haley teased as she pushed into her friend. The two of the swaying from side to side, before stopping as the grass turned into sand beneath their feet. They both kicked their shoes off before continue on their aimless wander of the Scott land.

"I've told you plenty of times; Peyton's just a friend to me like you are." Lucas groaned as they reached the water's edge, the moonlight shimmering off the calm waves. "But seriously Haley, I can't get this girl out of my head and it's stupid."

"What's so stupid about it?" She quizzed as she began to play with the water at her feet, casually pushing it around with her toes.

"I don't even know her name Haley, plus she was wearing a mask. But I do know that I could never pass her by in the hall without recognising her, god she just pulled me in like a baited fish." Lucas sighed as he sat down and allowed his ankles to rest in the wet sand.

"You my friend are a lost cause," She giggled as she rested her head against him once more, finding comfort in the warmth of his chest.

"You're only just figuring that out now Miss James?" He chuckled lightly back at her as he continued to stare out into the dark waters, waiting for school to come around on Monday would take far too long.

_So that's it, please leave a review and let me know what you think & sorry for the wait!_


	3. Days Like Masquerades

_Big apologies for the delay guys, i've been away on holiday and now i'm going away again. I go to Africa sometime tomorrow so if i have time i'll update tomorrow morning before i leave but i doubt that will be possible. I'll be back in two weeks with regular updates! Hope you enjoy this!_

* * *

"So where are you whisking us away to tonight mister Scott?" Haley chuckled as she leant forward and wrapped arms around his neck whilst he continued to drive. He came to a stop in front of a house that was like a second home to them both.

"Well Miss James, I did tell you it was going to be a surprise. But if you must know I'm taking you to the glorious land of Bangkok." Lucas grinned as he honked the horn in an attempt to hurry Peyton up. She'd just lately and suddenly began taking hours to get ready instead of the usual ten minutes.

"Oh how delightful," Haley played along, she loved time alone with Lucas where they could just goof around and play stupid games with each other. She did love the other blonde in the trio too but recently she'd become serious and crushed out on Lucas which in Haley's opinion ruined the mood. And seemed a little desperate.

"Getting impatient are you Rocket? She's probably making sure her hair is okay for you," Haley chuckled as she ran her own hands through his hair and messed it up. She giggled to herself when he swatted her hands away and began to smooth it back down. He glared at her in the mirror.

"For the last time Hales, Peyton really doesn't think about me like _that. _We're good friends, just like me and you." He groaned as he rested his head down on the steering wheel. He felt like he spent his entire life claiming that nothing was going on between him and Peyton but no one believed him.

"It's you and I doofus," Haley smiled before sliding through into the middle of the two front seats and giving him an apologetic grin followed by a hug. "I forgot about your secret lover girl anyway. How's that working out for you?"

"She's not some secret lover girl Bunny; she's just a girl that I kinda like." He turned to look at her but couldn't help the smile that spread across his face when he thought back to the fancy dress party.

"Okay but she sure does make you smile mister," Haley grinned and sighed as she saw Peyton walk out the front door. She shouted something over her front shoulder, to her dad most likely, before walking down the path and climbing into the back next to Haley, which surprised her friend.

"Are we going to pick up the guys Luke?" Peyton smiled. Lucas smiled back before turning the key in the engine once more. Haley rolled her eyes at the charged atmosphere that she knew would occur once the curly haired blonde entered the vehicle.

"We're grabbing Jake. Clay's at Quinn's so the two of them are going to meet us there." Lucas grinned at them as he turned up the radio, blasting music into the quiet streets of Tree Hill.

It didn't take them long to pull up outside of the Jagielski household. Jake was already sat outside on the porch waiting for them. He stood up and jogged towards the car, before he opened the front door and jumped in the passenger seat.

"Hello ladies." he winked at the girls as Lucas pulled the car out of the drive and set off driving again.

"Where are we going boys?" Peyton asked after Lucas had been forced to turn the music down by both Jake and Haley who were claiming that if it carried on much longer they'd get out and walk.

"Why Miss Sawyer, that information is classified as need-to-know only. I'm afraid that you do not _need _to know right now so that information must remain a secret." Jake chuckled back at her and burst into laughter when she scowled playfully at him.

"Keep pulling that face and the wind will change and you'll get stuck like that." Lucas grinned as he pulled into the car park. Haley's eyes lit up as she realised where they were. She'd been trying to bully Lucas into taking her all week.

"Lucas, are we really going to see it tonight?" Haley jumped out the car like an eager child. She wrapped her arms tight around Luke's neck and clung to him as she continued to jump up and down in excitement.

"Yes Haley, tonight you get to go and see Hangover part two at the cinema with the rest of us." He grinned down at her as they began to walk. His arm was casually draped over her shoulders as she kept an arm wrapped loosely around his waist. Jake and Peyton followed the two of them.

"Clay's here." Jake chuckled as they leaned up against entrance and waited for the loved up couple to arrive. The four of them turned to see Clay parking what he called his 'baby'. Out of all the cars he had, his corvette was his favourite.

"Hey guys." he grinned as he took hold of Quinn's hand and the two of them began to walk towards the group.

"What's up Spiderman?" Jake grinned at him and the group started laughing before steering them through the doors and into the cinema.

Lucas saw Peyton looking at him and grinned at her. Although he was adamant that there were no feelings involved he knew something had changed with Peyton Sawyer recently and the only thing he could put it down to was that her mom's anniversary was approaching.

"Come here you." Lucas grinned as he pulled Peyton into a bear hug and crushed her into him, all the time ignoring her protests. He grabbed her legs and lifted her up so that she was draped over his shoulder. He chuckled to himself as he carried her through the entrance doors to catch up with the others.

"Put me down Luke." Peyton hit his back as hard as she could as the rest of the group began to laugh at them as they ordered their tickets. All of the boys happily paying for the girls as well; it was just the way they did things.

"Fancy grabbing me a coke and a bag of popcorn Hales?" Lucas smiled at her as he put Peyton down. The two girls wandered off to go and grab the food for the group.

"Wait up guys," Quinn shouted and walked over to catch up with them. "I'm _so_ hungry; I could actually die if I didn't grab something to eat right now."

"You're so overdramatic Quinn," Haley laughed as her older sister looped one arm through Haley's and her other one through Peyton's.

"Look who it is." a raspy voice called out from behind them.

Quinn raised her eyebrow before dropping the other girl's arms and spinning around to face Brooke Davis. The two girls stood glaring at each other whilst Peyton and Haley turned, looking up at Quinn to see exactly how she was going to handle this.

"Babe." Nathan spun around and almost crashed into the back of Brooke. He looked up to see the three girls stood staring at them and protectively put his arm around her. He knew that if those three were here, it was more than likely his beloved brother was.

"Who let the dogs out?" Skills began to sing as he walked over towards Nathan and Brooke once he'd seen the standoff between them and Scott's friends. If there was going to be a fight there was no way he was going to miss out on it.

"Who, who who who?" Tim continued to chant as he followed behind Skills in the annoying way that only Tim could achieve.

"I think you'll find that this is our side of town." Brooke said as she raised an eyebrow slowly and studied the three girls she'd always hated. She let a smirk play its way onto her face, knowing how much it aggravated Quinn when she did it.

"It's actually in the centre of town." Haley shot back defensively.

It was well known that you'd never find the Davis's anywhere near the coast of Tree Hill; it was well known that those areas were Dan Scott's. At the same time you'd never find a Scott anywhere near the mansions on the west side of town.

"Leave it Haley, it's not bitch's fault she's failing geography." Peyton smirked back at the brunette, challenging her not to punch her then and there.

It had reached such a state in Tree Hill that the police didn't know what to do. So they had issued a new law that basically outlined that the first person to throw a punch from either side would end up in county prison.

"We can't all be tutor nerds like you." Nathan grinned as he looked Haley up and down before pulling a look of disgust.

"And as hard as we all try none of us can quite reach the asshole level of Nathan Scott." Lucas chuckled as he walked inbetween Brooke and Quinn. A smug grin plastered across his face, he knew that he could wind Nathan up enough to hit him; Lucas just had a way with words.

"I suggest you learn to watch your mouth, _Scott._" Brooke spat out his name as if it was poison, as she glared at the tall blonde who stood less than a meter in front of her.

"Now why would I do that _slut_?" Lucas asked as he grinned at Clay who'd walked up beside him and smirked at him. It was about time that one of them got sent to jail. Lucas hoped it would be Nathan but he'd settle on the Davis whore being locked up as well.

"Don't you dare talk to her like that." Nathan yelled as he pushed in front of Brooke and grabbed Lucas by his collar ready to punch him. He was pretty sure that he would have done if Brooke hadn't grabbed his arm and forced him backwards, as she shot him a look that told him to listen.

"Enjoying my party Scott? Gatecrashing's pretty lame." Brooke chuckled as she kept one hand holding onto Nathan's; her nails digging into him almost painfully.

"It was fantastic Davis; I've always wondered what it would be like to be poor." Lucas grinned back at her in an almost friendly way, just adding to the icing on top of the cake. He chuckled to himself as she shot him a sour look.

"To be a whore was that? Why don't you ask your mom?" Tim grinned as he jumped up and down excitedly; it was a very rare occurrence when Tim actually managed to come up with a decent comeback.

"My mom? My mom's not the one with a bastard son." Lucas felt his anger rising. No one talked trash about his mom and he was going to make Tim pay for that.

"That's right; you're the one whose mom has a bastard _for_ a son." Brooke taunted him, aware that the roles had changed and she was suddenly coming out on top.

"Rather be a bastard of a son than a whore of a daughter." Clay butted in as he attempted to calm Lucas down.

"Hey gorgeous, you know Brooke. I always thought that Evans was _way_ too hot to be one of Scott's friends." The groups turned to find Rachel Gatina walking over to them looking every inch a model; she stopped alongside Brooke and put her hands on her hips, finding it amusing that Quinn was staring at her viciously.

It was well known within the groups that when Clayton Evans had first moved here he had tried to get it on with Rachel Gatina. Unfortunately for him he didn't quite realise that she was one of Brooke Davis's friends. The whole nightmare of the situation seemed to haunt him regularly.

"Looking back, it should've been easy to link you and Brooke together; I mean you're both whores." Clay said as he tried to keep control of himself.

Quinn's hand pulled him back and managed to stop him from launching himself at one of the boys and knocking the look of their smug faces. It was a rare occurrence when a run-in with the two sides didn't result in a fist fight so both groups were struggling to hold themselves back.

"Think it's about time you go running back to daddy _Scott_." Brooke taunted as she took a step closer to the blonde boy.

She glared straight at him as she raised her eyebrow daringly. She longed for the day when he would just lose his patience and go for her. The day Lucas Scott was gone would be one of the better days in her life.

"It was nice seeing you _Davis_." he spat out before walking towards the cinema screen. The rest of the group stood and smirked before following after him, calling various insults behind them.

"Man, it's fucked up that we can't hit him shorty." Skills complained as they watched them turn out of sight and into one of the screens. Fortunately it wasn't the same film that they were planning on going to see.

"Don't even think about it. I had a little chat with Felix about it the other day and to put it one way he mentioned that the next person to cause a fight in this town is fucked. That will not be us." Brooke growled and looked at them all, only feeling satisfied when they nodded in agreement.

"Let's just go watch the film." Mouth smiled as he attempted to break the tension that was always caused whenever Scott showed up.

"I'm not really in the mood to watch some chick flick right now dog." Skills countered as he stepped from side to side, looking to Brooke who nodded her head in defeat at him.

"Oh no, just because they've turned up here doesn't give them the right to ruin our night! We're going to go and watch that film you girls have been trying to drag us to all week and we're going to have fun doing it. I'm talking popcorn fights the lot!" Nathan grinned as he wrapped his arms around both Brooke and Rachel, causing them to smile at him whilst the other guys followed his lead as he turned them towards the screen.

"I love you Natey." Brooke giggled as he pulled her in towards him tighter and crushed her a little. He placed a kiss on top of her head before turning and doing the same to Rachel. He was more than aware of the fact that most boys would love to trade places with him right then.

"What's that? Brooke Davis handing out the love but leaving me out? Hell no," Skills chuckled as he ran up behind her and slapped her ass, laughing loudly as she turned and pulled her innocent face at him. "Oh Miss Davis, there's no use pulling that face on the Skills. We're all well aware of the dirty little devil lurking underneath that hair of yours."

"I don't know what you mean." Brooke bit her lip as she winked at him. She smirked as he shook his head and laughed.

"You're trouble Brooke, big trouble." Skills continued to walk behind her as he laughed. The rest of the boys joined in as they agreed that Brooke Davis was always trouble.

* * *

"I hate you for this." Haley mumbled as she jumped into the red truck and Lucas sped off in the direction of school.

He'd known since they were younger just how much Haley hated being woken up in the morning even if there was something good going on. She hated it even more when he woke her earlier for a reason she didn't know.

"I needed a favour and _you _owe me." Lucas said as he shot her a smug grin. He managed to handle getting out of bed relatively easily as long as he had his morning coffee. Knowing that today might stop him pining over a girl whose name he didn't know made him feel particularly great.

"What's the favour then?" She grumbled as she wiggled further back into the seat and kicked her feet up on the dashboard, something he'd normally tell her not to do but he didn't want to risk pissing her off anymore.

"I need us to get to school before everyone else, to sort some things out." He grinned as he relaxed back into his seat, rolling the window down a little.

"What is there to sort out at six a.m. Lucas?" Haley shouted before letting out a loud groan and shooting him an apologetic look. He just chuckled at her, as he reached over and patted her on the leg.

"You know the girl I kissed at _her _party?" Lucas grinned as he thought back to the kiss.

He dazed out slightly and completely ignored Haley's sarcastic comments about him pining and lusting after a girl after one little kiss.

"Anyway, I need to find out who she is so I have a plan." He looked over at her to make sure that she was following and agreeing to help. She just nodded her head, knowing that it would be stupid to try and stop him now.

"What you going to do then Sherlock?" Haley giggled as she saw him pout at her. It was clear that whatever had struck her best friend had struck him hard.

"Right, I realised there is no way for me to do this without looking desperate, whipped and really really uncool," He muttered whilst Haley laughed at him. Whatever plan he'd come up with was going to be something she could hold over him for the next few years at least. "I thought that I could maybe put some posters up in the student lounges."

"Posters?" Haley burst out laughing; this was not the Lucas Scott that she'd been chasing around a sandpit when she was three surely.

"I need to find her Hales." Lucas frowned as he realised how embarrassing his plan actually was.

"Fine, but you better not be doing this just to have fun though Luke. You need to find a nice girl to stop misleading Peyton." Haley scolded as they pulled up into a space in the school car park. They opened the doors and were greeted by the cool morning breeze.

"Come on." Lucas sighed as he jumped out the car and grabbed some white sheets of paper from the back of the car.

"These are the posters aren't they, let me see! Let me see Lukey!" Haley teased as she pulled one out of his arms before laughing all over again. It was a plain poster which simply said 'Batman looking for Batgirl', with an email address along the bottom of the sheet. "Lucas, that's not your address."

"Of course it's not! I can't let anyone know that it's me doing this! It's a new account that I made up the other day just for this." Lucas laughed at her as they walked into the school. They went along the notice boards and put them up quickly.

"You do realise this is probably the most romantic thing that I've ever known you to do? I can't wait to see the girl that has you whipped!" Haley giggled as Lucas pushed her gently, causing her to topple into the wall.

"It's not like that; I just want to know who she is." Lucas grinned as he watched Haley rebound off the wall and bounce back into him. He had to extend an arm to catch her so that she didn't fall over again.

"So you wouldn't complain if she was overweight, unattractive and didn't know how to wash?" Haley laughed loudly. Imagining Lucas's dream woman being the completely opposite of what he desired amused her.

"Oh trust me; she's not like that at all. She has really dark hair, it was long and curled. Then her body Haley,"Lucas said longingly. "God she was so hot! Her legs went up to the ceiling and when they stopped she had the sexiest pert a-"

"I don't want to hear this!" Haley interrupted. Clearly Lucas had seen enough of the mystery woman to know that she was attractive. Typical Lucas. "What are we doing now then?"

"I'm taking you for breakfast, come on." He grinned and began running down the hallway as she ran after him.

She jumped on his back and launched her arms around his neck as he continued to try to run away from her. Lucas laughed as he left the school with his plan set into place, now all he had to hope for was that she actually emailed him.

* * *

"Natey, why are we here early?" Brooke pouted as he dragged her through the corridors leading towards their student lounge.

Like everything else in the town of Tree Hill even the school was divided. The 'Davis' clan had a student lounge at one end of the school whilst the 'Scott's' hung around at the other end, although classes more often than not had a mixture of the two groups in them.

"Rachel said we should all catch up, have a laugh before class or something." Nathan smirked as he grabbed her and began to tickle her ribs roughly. It caused her to lash out at him.

"Stop being mean." she continued to pout as he led her through the school. Walking into their student lounge she allowed herself to plonk down onto one of the comfy sofas next to her red headed partner in crime.

"Nate's bullying me." she yawned sleepily as the group laughed at her.

It was impossible not to love Brooke Davis; she meant pretty much everything to everyone sat in the room with her. Rachel saw her as the sister that her parents forgot to give her, the two were inseparable. Mouth, Nathan and Skills were out to protect her. The innocence of Brooke Davis was something that she let very few see and 'her boys' were determined to make sure that no one got a chance to abuse that innocence.

Chase and Julian had been in love with Brooke Davis since they first laid eyes on her; it was a recurring thing for guys and the brunette. Whilst neither of them had ever confessed their feelings to her directly she was aware that they pined to Mouth about them mostly, as they battled against each other for her attention._ Boys are stupid._

"Bully you? You don't know the meaning of being bullied." Nathan glared at her playfully to which she just stuck her tongue out at him and decided to ignore him. She spun round and started a conversation with Rachel instead.

"You've pissed them off already skank!" Rachel laughed as she shot a look at Teresa and some of the other cheerleaders who were stood at the other end of their student lounge.

Despite hanging around with Brooke over Lucas they only did for the popularity that Brooke gave them. Brooke was well aware that more than a few of them had fraternised with the enemy at some point, some a little more than others.

"Jesus, I'd understand if something happened. We're friends, we're going to talk. There is nothing sexual between me and Natey, he's just a _friend._" The brunette stressed.

Girls hated her left, right and centre due to her close friendship with Nathan, which is all that it was. They'd made out once as kids just to see what the big deal was, but they'd never even come close to dating.

"Hey baby." Felix smirked as he strutted into the student lounge gaining glares from all of the boys.

He walked up to Brooke and leaned down in front of her. She hated it when he did this. It was almost like he was begging for her to let everyone know something was going on between them. She wasn't even sure if she wanted anything to happen with them.

Felix however wasn't going to budge so she leaned up and kissed him quickly on the lips. The lack of passion and happiness in the kiss caused Rachel to begin to laugh. She didn't trust this ass. She knew his was just trying to get Brooke into bed and use her to gain him some sort of status from being her boyfriend.

In the redheads eyes the only thing worse than someone on the Scott side was someone who was neutral. A neutral friend was just someone telling you that they were going to stab you in the back at some point. Not to be trusted in the slightest, at least Brooke seemed to be learning that lesson too.

"Come to my student lounge for a bit?" He practically begged, once again causing Rachel to let out a snort of laughter.

This just encouraged the boys sat opposite to begin laughing at the loser that was Taggaro. He seemed to think he could play the big man of the school just because his father set the rules in Tree Hill. One day Nathan knew he'd show him just how wrong he was.

"Fine." Brooke rose to her feet and ignored his outstretched hand before walking out of the door. Felix followed her like a lost dog. He also ran to avoid the abuse that the rest of them threw at him when Brooke wasn't around to stick up for him.

Brooke saw Lucas Scott sauntering through the corridor towards her. He had a look of pure hatred on his face. Brooke smiled and decided to do something that she knew would wind him up. Grabbing Felix's face she pulled his lips down to hers hurriedly. The kiss was poor compared to her eighteenth birthday kiss.

"Whore!" she heard Lucas spit out as he walked past her.

A smug grin found its way onto her face as she knew her plan had worked. It wasn't that Lucas was jealous and wished it was him kissing her. She knew that he just hated the fact that she was getting in there with Taggaro's son whilst he was getting nowhere with innocent little Anna.

"When are you just going to admit that you fancy me?" Felix smirked at her and she raised her eyebrow at him.

It wasn't that she didn't find him attractive but honestly she knew that she only kept him around as an advantage over the Scott's. They turned into his student lounge and she was starting to wish that she hadn't agreed to come. She didn't want to spend time with Felix, she just didn't want she wanted was _Batman._

As she walked further into the room she made her way over to the notice board. The same bits of paper were in every room but she couldn't remember noticing this in hers this morning. When she got to the notice board she ripped the paper off the pin and scanned the page, before she quickly folded it up and stuffed it in her bag.

"What's that?" Felix was quickly behind her, trying to wiggle the paper out of her hand.

He frowned at her whilst she pushed him away and shut her bag. She glared at him as if to say that conversation about the piece of paper wasn't allowed.

"So come on then, admit you fancy me." He joked once more and she rolled her eyes, _typical Felix._

"I'll admit I fancy you, _when _I fancy you." She muttered as she stalked away from his student lounge and began to head back towards her own. She decided at the last minute to instead go and sit outside for some privacy.

Leaning back against a tree she pulled the paper from her bag, 'Batman looking for Batgirl.' It had to be aimed at her didn't it? The email address gave nothing more away, _. _Before she could convince herself that responding would be insane she quickly logged into hotmail and created a false account, was available and seemed appropriate. If Batman was still playing hard to get then she wasn't going to let him know who she was all that easily.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed it guys! I'll update when i get back in two weeks. :)_


End file.
